Wolfstins Journey
by salvador vladimir
Summary: My rules are no haters when commenting, This story is about a boy named james who runs away and helps The Three in their Quest.
1. Introduction

Introduction

My sister just through a snowball at me, it splattered on my face like water on rocks. It was cold and wet, my face burned with a icy sensation.I through one back at her and said "hey,eat that." She yelped and fell with a painful thud. I saw her lying there with blood gushing from her head, I quickly took off my jacket and use my t-shirt as gauze to soak up the blood. "Carrie,carrie," I said as she was blacking out . "I'm trying to keep her awake but mom is to far away to hear me yell, and I can't leave her alone," I thought to myself. That snowball was ice "dah, I'm so stupid for not checking it . " oh god,shes going to sleep," as I said picking her up.

When I found my mother she was in the kitchen as she was making lunch. She about fainted and called 911. We ran to ambulance and pilled in rather quickly. The driver said " get out ,get out," and so we burst through the doors and into the ER .After waiting for three whole hours we saw walked out and said " I'm afraid she has fallen into a coma there will be no getting her back." " But she will live wont she," my mother asked in desperation. " I'm afraid not there seems to be to much blood loss and brain damage. After the my mom signed some paper work, we got in the car and drove home. So I figure I'll try to remember the times we spent together and think of what she might say. When we got home my mom was in tears and I felt like the world had gone cold. I watched my mom through away the spoiled lunch into the garbage and started making dinner. I offered to help her, but she said nothing. " I'm sorry I didn't," then my mom interrupted me and " know, I 'm sure you didn't james but haven't I told you to be careful." " yes you have , I did my best to help her," "no you didn't if you would have tried she wouldn't be dead james." " go to your room and maybe you'll find some since alone." So I looked at my end table and saw a book I started reading the cover it said, Other World journeys, so I started reading it was interesting. Then when it started getting boring I shut it and fell asleep.

As the days go by I get more and more miserable.I finally come to the dissention to run away, when I started packing I thought about carrie and picture her one more time before I leave. I pack survival gear because I don't know where I'm going. When I walked out the door I hitched a ride as my mom was sleeping. I asked him to take me to Oregon.


	2. Chapter 1

As the sun got higher I looked through the bushes and ferns. There was an old kind of hunting shack must have been abandoned for years. It had a driveway that went to it and down to a lake that was due south of me. So I went to the door and looked inside the window and saw some stuff that looked useful and I found a machete and well a somewhat useful guitar. As I went inside I grabbed the machete and guitar with its pick that was on the bed as I bolted out towards the doorway. I sat on the steps and examined my loot. The machete must a Vietnam veteran model. The guitar is most likely a stagg model from New Jersey. I got tired of sitting so I stalked off towards an old camping site that had been neglected for ages. The scenery was like a fantasy world and heavenly. There was flowers and clovers with four leaves all over the place. I did not dare stop until I got to the stream and bridge where the tree turns to conifers in a great scene of green and brown hues.

The pine needles were picking at my feet as I was walking with a steady pace. I chided at the pain and sped across the forest to a path glimmering ahead. Horizons are deceiving to the naked eye but I beg to differ because I believe I see a couple of cats running in front of me bickering over somthing. I ran after them in a heartbeat. The gravel path weaved through a couple bends and I gawked at the sight of a necklace with a crystal pendant's put it on and felt a great surge run through my core and to the very tip of my fingers. Just then I heard voices speaking to each other. " Tigerclaw shut up I smell twoleg," then the other said "where but I don't ... by starclan your dead on." When I was almost just on top of them I slide and fell. When I got my bearings I managed to see the dark brown tabby tom and a black tom just in front of me. They looked very frightened at the sight of me. The thing that captured me the must was that they acted like people. " Don't get alarmed I'm not going to pester you." Then they approached me and asked me of my name, I answered James. " Who are you," I asked indignantly. " This does not concern you leave at once, and don't return." "The land belongs to no one I can walk on it freely if I wish cat,! and if your so mighty then force me to leave." They started to growl at me as I walked off toward the lake. I looked back and said "we are finished here you bag of bones," as I said laughing.

I had just gotten a drink of water and then ran with stealth onward to another patch of trees. I looked upon a stream of clear water that was like glass on a sunny day. The water was cold as ice on my fingertips. Day turned to night right before my eyes, the darkness was thrilling. I stoped to look at the stars and saw a comet or something streaking across the Milky Way. " This must be my third day alone in the world," I said to myself. " I should turn in for the night, good night carrie," I sad with pain in my voice as a tear ran down my face.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up to a warm breeze filled with pollen and the smell of lake water." great now I'm hungry and I don't have a bow or a gun." Gazing ahead at the trees and bushes ahead me as I had just spotted berries. To make sure the berries weren't poisons I got a closer look. "Mmm" I said with a deep hunger, "blueberries". The class I took in middle school about survival taught me not to stuff my face because food is very vital out here. After I ate a couple I stuffed a few in a plastic bag I had gotten from my house. "The day just keeps on getting more and more dull," I thought to myself. So I decided a little workout won't hurt me. Climbing trees was always my favorite way to pass time. It was also Carries favorite hobby too, that's what we were doing before we had that snowball fight that I suggested. Trying to force that memory away will hopefully let me think about what I'm going to do next. So I sat there for hours trying and trying harder but no matter how hard I tried it was still there.

Curiosity killed the cat but begged to differ because I want to get some more stuff from that shack. I strutted up the road and to the front door and opened it. On the coffee table there was a few lighters and a hunting knife. "I don't know why I didn't take these last time," as I said will picking them up. When I went down the hallway and realized there was a door there I opened it and it was a basement and it was well lit. I one corner was a bow and in the other was a few boxes. After taking the bow I peeked inside the first box and saw a few books and med kit with a glued on compass. On my way out I took about four shirts and stuffed them in my pack.

The way back was hard to see because as short as the visit to the shack seemed it took two hours. " I really do not want to sleep under that tree again, who knows maybe there is a wild animal that likes people meat. At that thought I trekked up that path and looked around. There was a steep ledge right in front of me and I almost fell. Behind me was a cave that would make decent place to crash by using some of that grass around it. After putting together that makeshift bed I fell asleep. I began to dream when in my mind a cat appeared out of nowhere. It was black with dark green eyes and had ruffled fur. " What in the name of starclan is a twoleg doing here?" I replied and then it said, "Tell my brother I'm moving on." Then she vanished and I continued to dream of when times were better.


	4. Chapter 3

I was dazed when I woke up to voices filling the breezy air. Some were giving commands and others were complaining. I followed the voices to the edge of the cliff where a buzz of motion was going on. Cats were everywhere of all ages and colors. I laid down in a sitting position to investigate this strange site. I hope they aren't full of diseases I don't plan to get raves I said to myself. Some rock crumbled under my weight and I fell at least ten feet. With a great thud I landed in the hollow that I was watching. For the next few seconds I was conscious I saw my stuff fall over with me. After that everything went black with no relief of pain or shock.

In the movies when the dude wakes up and you see tiny slits of what's going on, that's not just Hollywood that is reality or at least mine anyway. I must have been asleep for days because its nighttime and there is a full moon up in the sky. My surroundings are what I saw before I fell, everything is raped in an eerie silence, the ground was soggy and dampening my shirt. Just then allot of pawsteps came racing into the clearing. There was a bright red-orange cat that ran up to a ledge and sat. After that he gathered all of his friends in a group to address them or something; like that. He bellowed load for all of them to hear, "never before have we been so close to a twoleg," "but we can use this opportunity to learn more about them and try to understand why they are so ignorant to care for living things," as he said with a glance at me. " I would like my senior warriors to meet me in privet, for rest of you may go about your business. I yawned and stretched when all of there attention was on me.

Glares of fear and curiosity burn through my skin like fir. Three of them approached me until they sat right at my feet. The orange tom spoke " I am Firestar of Thunderclan and this is Sandstorm and Brambleclaw. What is your name and your clan? My name is James wolfstin and I don't have one. I don't even have a home. Sandstorm stepped forward and asked why I was in their camp. " Well long story short you all woke me up from a good nights sleep." Tell me what does your last name mean, asked Firestar. "Well I don't really know, sorry." are you the only clan or is they're more of you." Yes four other Shadowclan, our rivals, windclan, and riverclan. The most important one is starclan they watch over us from siverpelt. " Kinda like heaven or the spirit realm," I said to myself.

After they were done asking about me they went to decide what they were going to do. I had to stick with jayfeather their medicine cat. After he gave me some herbs for the pain I could not help but say I see you are blind but forgive me for being rude but I had a very good friend that was blind him and I would hang out all the time till I moved." He just glared at me with irritation. " You know Jayfeather your very lucky." "Why is that, as he said while organizing his herbs piles. Well you don't have to see all of the not so great sights in the world.


	5. Chapter 4

It's been about a week since the clan has taken me in. Jayfeather and I are pretty good friend and as is lionblaze. Although they are my friends I still have not told them about what happened to my sister Carrie when we had that dreadful snowball fight. That event has forever changed my life. Dovepaw Lionblazes apprentice was warming up to me very well. She was also one of Lionblazes relatives through Cloudtail and Brightheart. The only clanmates that really had a problem with me now was Spiderleg and Thornclaw but that was typical. I can't really survive on the small game that they eat so I have to live on deer and turkey that are in the area. Thus I have introduced big game into the clan. Graystipe loves my cooked turkey. On the other hand cloudtail likes deer. I don't mind sharing because I have to so I always leave a little on the fresh kill pile. So far I have gotten one buck and two turkeys, I have to cook them above the highledge because of the fire where the cave is.

Jayfeather-"James can you help me collect some tansy, my store is running low?"

James- " Yes of course I Have been looking for a excuse to get out of camp all day."

As we start to get going out of the thorn barrier I just tripped.

Jayfeather- " careful I have no idea how to treat a sprang that size, anyway we are having a gathering tomorrow at moonhigh, well you be coming?"

James- "well I'd would like to but I don't know how the other clans would react to me."

Jayfeather- "well if you look at it like that I guess your right."

When we got done collecting tansy we returned to camp and Jayfeather got a mouse from the fresh kill pile and I just sat down and waited for him to finish.

Brambleclaw- " James I want you to go on a patrol with Sandstorm, Cloudtail and Brakenfur," "do you think yer up to patrolling the windclan border sandstorm," she nodded.

James- "Will do"

Brambleclaw- "Good I hope you don't get into a fight the last thing we need is more trouble from another clan."

He headed of in that direction I was just behind them. Since I was not a cat I covered them from behind. "Holt" said sandstorm as a windclan hunting patrol chased a rabbit in our territory. I took my perch in a tree above them and nodded as they looked at me. They were running right for us and right across the border. Our patrol started hiding for an ambush. They were just in front of us as sandstorm popped out with others. The hunting patrol's hair about stood on end.

Cloudtail- " Stupid prey stealers!"

Sandstorm- "Hush Cloudtail," "windclan should stay out of our territory or.."

Crowfeather- "Or what" he said with a venomous tone.

Owlwhisker- " Look Whiskerpaw the kittiepets think they are so noble with their dirty blood."

I jumped out of tree right on top of them with grace or as far as that goes anyway.

James- " Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth maggot!!!"

With a growl Brakenfur leaped on top of Crowfeather. They were fighting fiercely as I Owlwhisker jumped at me I picked him up and through him with all my might he landed with a thud as he ran. His apprentice ran after him like a coward. Then Crowfeather swiped my leg and left a scratch and I stomped my foot and he ran as well. After that battle we return to camp and firestar looked impressed as Sandstorm told him how well I had fought.


	6. Chapter 5

Firestar had called up everyone to gather around him once more as he signaled me to come with his tail.

" Today we gather before starclan to make James a warrior."

Starclan honors your devotion and your strength; from this day forward you will be known as Wolfheart. Jayfeather and Lionblaze chanted the loudest, as did everyone else. I still had to sit vigil. I gazed at the stars and wondered what Carrie would think of me becoming a warrior. I wonder what her warrior name would be if she were here. God I miss her, why did she have to die? What's my mom doing right now? How could I be so selfish to just leave her there all by herself. I was the only thing she had left. I'm never going back, never! Besides I don't know how to go back I was asleep when the guy drove me here. Well I am a warrior now I have other worries. Since I brought my guitar out to play I should at least use it. I always liked Doughtry, my favorite song they wrote was all these lives and it still is. I'll play that one," I said to myself.

Doesn't come down when she calls,  
"It's time for breakfast."  
Momma can't get down those halls  
Fast enough to see  
Glass is sprayed across the floor  
From the broken window.  
She can't breathe anymore.  
Can't deny what we know.

They're gonna find you, just believe.  
You're not a person; you're a disease.

All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know it's violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.  
You ain't comin' in.

Posters hung on building walls  
Of missing faces.  
Months go by without the cause,  
The clues, or traces.

They're gonna find you, just believe.  
You're not a person; you're a disease.

All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know it's violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.

Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become  
A father, mother asking why this world can be so cold.

Doesn't come down when she calls,  
"It's time for breakfast."  
The memories begin to fall.  
She asks, "When will I be free?"

All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know it's violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.

All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.

The next night

I left early for the gathering because Fire star doe not want me seen. I swam across the lake and climbed a tree. After I hid myself I waited for the others to come. When it finely began shadow and riverclan shared their news and then it was wind clan's turn. Onestar went on about how a twoleg attacked his warriors. Firestar acted like that he had no idea what he was talking about, until Onestar mentioned that thunderclan was fighting with it. At that all but Thunderclan was in shock.

Firestar- " It is true, his name is Wolfheart he is very loyal and strong. We have learned much from this twoleg."

He signaled me to come down.

I jumped and landed right in the middle of all of them.

A few gasps and a few low growls are sounded everywhere.

Littlecloud-"Look the sky is clear, Starclan approves."

Leapeardfur- "well I can see that Thunderclan have allot to share with use."

Firestar-" As you all can see we have a new warrior and a new apprentice." "Prey runs well and our clan is healthy and strong thanks to this plentiful greenleaf."

The end


End file.
